Haunted
by bloodlustgirl24
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki I suppose. I kinda changed it a little, to my own taste, sorry if you liked the original way in the anime.


Haunted

You stare out of your bedroom window, out into the dark. You know I'm coming for you. Flashes of blood come before your eyes, and you groan, trying to rub the thought out. You picture me smiling, my fangs glistening in the moonlight. My eyes bright red in hunger. Oh, wait, you're not imagining this. Yes, you are looking at me, and you aren't dreaming. I smile, flirtatiously, and take a step toward you, my eyes looking soft. You press yourself against the wall, and wish you were invisible. I extend my arm out to you and say, "Do you need help? Are you okay?" The red in my eyes had died down and you only saw care in my kind smile. Your mouth slightly drops and your brown eyes widen. "Wait..." you say, pulling me down to you. You lean closer to me, and put a finger on my lip. "Oh." I say, and gently open my mouth. Two fangs, sharper then a hunter's arrow. Your breathing gets rapid again and you shrink back into the wall. I look at you, confused, and worried. "What did I do?" I asked innocently. You look at me, seeing I'm nearly crying. "You don't like me because I'm a vampire... Am I right?" I ask, sorrow filling my voice. I take a step away from you, my black eyes covered in tears. "No, I'll always like you for who you are..." you whisper, half to yourself. I turn and look out the window into the darkness. "Really?" "Positive." "Would you like me if..." "If?" "Nothing." My gaze pierces through the dark, and I can see what's outside. "Wolf pack." You stand up and question, "What? Wolf pack?" I answer calmly, "In the snow. Going east. I think their chasing something. Or returning home." You walk to me and ask, "You can see that?" I narrow my eyes in annoyance as I hiss bitterly, "Because I'm a _vampire_." I spit out the last word like a curse. You take a step back, thinking I hated myself for it. "You're right. I do hate being a vampire. And I hate being young. We'll never be together." I say, reading your mind, the last sentence choking me. You look at me, and feel deep pain coming from me. Pain mixed with love. Love mixed with pain. Your hands automatically snake around my waist and you push me against you in a hug. My eyes widen and then I relax as you say, "But we're still great friends right?" "Yes. Always. Nothing could break our bond." I reply, sighing. I turn around to face you, and lift my shoulders as if I'm shrugging. "What is it?" you ask, not even noticing the strength I am summoning. I push you, and you fly across the room, hitting the wall. "How, what did you?" you ask in bewilderment. I smile and I quickly turn you around and push your face against the wall. You see my eyes turn back to the bright, hungry red. My smile turns evil again, along with my mind. "You know what I'm going to do... don't you?" I whisper gently in your ear. My tongue glides across your neck, softening your skin. "Please..." "Shh..." I say calmly. I open my mouth and my teeth slowly sink in. Crimson blood stains the floor. Your eyes close as you fall into unconsciousness. I savor your beautiful blood. I take my teeth out of you and look at you. Your eyebrows are scrunched up in pain. "Your going through the transformation. It'll be over in a matter of seconds." I say to you softly. You feel cold, yet warm. Your canines grow longer, pushing your other teeth painfully. "It's done." I say. I bite my hand, holding the blood in my mouth. I lean over to you and kiss you, my blood dripping into your mouth. Your eyes open and you struggle beneith my strength. My arms slide around you, pushing you into the kiss. I know you're staring at me, confused, and amazed. I feel you close your eyes and you give into the kiss. I pull my lips away from yours, and lick the blood off. "Did you taste it?" You look at me and nod. I smile and say, "Good. Then it worked." My eyes turn back to their caring black and I show you my neck. "Keep your strength up." I say to you. You repeat what I did to you, and I don't wince as your sharp teeth sink into my neck. After a minute, I put a hand on your head and say calmly, "That's enough." You quickly obey, your usually brown eyes red. I smile cutely and wrap my arms around you, pressing my lips against yours for a split second. I get up and look into the darkness. "You may come with me and live, or you can stay here and try not to suck people dry at night. Your choice. Think it over." I say, closing my eyes and fading out. You look around, thinking I still may be here. But I'm not. I am gone. You sit against the wall, thinking. The visions of blood had stopped. You look at the floor, knowing you had to come with me. "I'll come. Sort of. You know I can't live with you. I'll listen. And that's how I'll be there." You say, leaning on the window, your voice less then a whisper, but loud enough to reach me. "Then I'll wait for tomorrow." You feel my voice in your ears along with the cold wind.


End file.
